


Strange Brew II: Pumpkin Muffins

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Strange Brew [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic/Prompt Request Fills, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Halloween, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Massachusetts, Salem, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce enjoy a feast at a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Brew II: Pumpkin Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sweet(s) talk! ;)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 18, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 29, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 282  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for my [LJ Third Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/484471.html) for [Saavikam77](http://saavikam77.livejournal.com). Pairing: Clark/Bruce. Prompt: _Taste._ :)  
>  Also written for my [2009 DCU Fic/Art Halloween Challenge.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/460468.html) Prompts: _Pumpkin Muffins, Black, Black-and-Orange, Red, Gold, Pumpkins/Jack O’Lanterns, Costumes, Masks, Houses Decorated for Halloween, Halloween Ball/Party, Salem, Massachusetts_ and for [Saavikam77’s](http://saavikam77.livejournal.com) [2009 DCU Free_For_All Autumn Challenge.](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/213837.html) Special Prompts No 1.: _Halloween Party_ and No. 3: _Pumpkins/Jack O’Lanterns._  
>  _Deliciously_ awesome banner by [Ctbn60](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com)! :)

  


The Halloween party was in full swing, the music raucous and the costumes wild and exotic. Halloween parties in Salem, Massachusetts, were always an event. 

Orange-and-black streamers twirled from the ceiling to the back-draped walls, Jack O’Lanterns flickering around the room. 

The buffet table was a sensory delight, especially to Clark’s super-senses. 

He was appreciative of the roast meats and fresh vegetables: turkey, chicken, and beef; steamed broccoli, carrots, corn, and tomatoes. There were baked potatoes with chives and crinkly, spicy French fries, pickles and relishes and apple chutney. 

And the sweets! 

His mouth watered for cinnamon-dusted apple and pumpkin pies, cranberry bread, and pumpkin muffins. 

Clark picked up a muffin. He breathed in the sparkly scent of pumpkins and cinnamon, appreciating the shape and color, the muffin full but light in his hand. He took a bite, the rich, spicy flavor crystallizing on his tongue, the sprinkle of cinnamon sweet and luscious. He closed his eyes in orgasmic delight. 

“Appears you approve of the pumpkin muffins, Cap.” 

Clark smiled as he swallowed. He opened his eyes. 

“Appears I do, Iron Man.” 

He didn’t need X-ray vision to know that Bruce was smirking under the scarlet-and-gold mask. 

“Great party,” Clark said. 

“Fulfilling.” 

Clark smirked this time. “Delicious.” 

Bruce picked up a muffin. “Enticing.” 

Clark bit into his muffin again. “Yummy.” 

Bruce laughed, lifting his faceplate, taking a bite. 

“Oh.” 

“Yes.” 

Bruce savored his muffin. “Nice texture.” He swallowed. 

“Exceptional.” Clark sighed in gustatory satisfaction. “Right, Pumpkin?” 

Bruce’s eyes glittered. “Right, Muffin.”

& & & & & &

Clark used his super-senses for another feast later that night.

He tasted sweet, salty, and spicy. 

He tasted Bruce. 

Even yummier than a pumpkin muffin.


End file.
